


Lightning Farron Has Her Navel Pierced Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Incest, Navel piercing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Serah had that conversation with Lightning, she hadn't really meant anything by it. And she absolutely didn't expect anything to happen because of it. It was just a random albeit highly embarrassing chat at the grocery store, you know? So I'm sure you can imagine her surprised delight at what ultimately followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Farron Has Her Navel Pierced Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PantyPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/gifts).



"Ooh! Light, isn’t that woman gorgeous?"

Serah gestured excitedly at a muscular woman with long dark violet hair and a navel piercing. The woman was intently examining a selection of cured meats in the deli area (Serah had dragged her older sister Lightning grocery shopping with her today, wanting to monopolize as much of Lightning’s free time as possible before the latter officially joined the Guardian Corps) and seemed not to have noticed Serah’s outburst.

Lightning just rolled her eyes. “You’re 15, Serah, I’m not letting you get your navel pierced.”

"I wasn’t asking," Serah replied with a scoff, before elaborating, "I just meant…don’t you think it’s kind of sexy, having a piercing there?"

"You think it’s sexy?"

"Yeah, like…seeing one, it kind of makes me want to…touch it, you know? And maybe even—"

"Don’t finish that sentence," Lightning advised, and Serah flushed, which made the older girl smirk. "I didn’t realize you had such a thing for a piercings, Serah."

"I do not have a  _thing_ , Light. I just think they’re…sexy, is all.”

"Right, of course."

And with that, the subject was effectively dropped…

That is, until the night of Lightning’s first Guardian Corps mission.

 

It was nearing midnight and Lightning  _still_ hadn’t returned home. Serah was beside herself with worry. Lightning could hold her own in a fight, Serah knew, but this was just her first mission, and she was barely 18, and they had sent her to the _Vile Peaks_! What if her sister got separated from her squad somehow and ran into a horrible Pulsian death machine?? She knew she’d get scolded the second she got home (“You’ve got school tomorrow!”), but Light had promised to be back by eleven and the hour hand on the living room clock was already ticking toward thirteen. How could Serah possibly sleep at a time like this?

Just as she had begun wondering if she shouldn’t try contacting someone with the Guardian Corps (despite Lightning having asked her not to), the sound of an ID being scanned and a door opening reached her ears. She rushed over to the front door, and was greeted by Lightning’s exhausted smile, the older girl just slipping out of her jacket.

"Did you wait up for me this whole time?" She didn’t sound mad, so Serah supposed that meant the scolding would be postponed until morning.

"I was so worried, Light!" she took several steps forward and embraced her sister in a bonecrushing hug. "You weren’t home when you said you’d be, so I thought you might have been—" a wince. Lightning was wincing. "hurt. You’re hurt, aren’t you? I knew it! I knew you—"

"I’m not hurt, Sis—"

"—far too much danger—"

"—no, I’m really—"

"—should never have been sent on—"

"—wait, no, Serah—"

Serah wasn’t hearing it. She forced the struggling Lightning over to the couch and had her lie down.

"Serah, listen to me, I’m really not hurt," Lightning insisted, but Serah shook her head.

"I know you don’t want to worry me, Sis, but I can handle it. You have a dangerous job, I get that. Just let me see…" As Serah lifted up the hem of Lightning’s shirt, she was greeted not by the sight of bloody bandages or a gaping wound, but rather by two elegant silver dots just above and inside her sister’s belly button. "…it."

All thoughts of worry, anxiety, and distress faded from Serah’s mind. This was just so…unexpected, this…lovely surprise. She could focus only on her sister’s navel, the muscular skin tinged somewhat red by the new addition, mesmerizing Serah as it rose and fell with Lightning’s every (increasingly ragged) breath.

"This…isn’t a wound," Serah finally managed.

"No, it’s just…sensitive," was all Lightning could find to say in reply. Evidently she hadn’t anticipated this turn of events either.

"Sensitive, huh? So if I did this…" She lightly poked the skin around the piercing, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her sister (which Serah had a sneaking suspicion wasn’t entirely from pain).

"Serah, what…"

"Who did you get this for?" Serah asked in a strange voice. It wasn’t an accusation or even really a question. It was more of a statement asked by someone who already has the answer.

"I…for luck. I was nervous about my first mission and I thought—"

Serah cut her off by pressing down harder on her navel, and the rest of Lightning’s sentence turned into a rugged gasp. Whatever Light was going to go on about was bullshit and they both knew it.

"You thought it would what, help you seduce the monsters into submission? You don’t believe in luck, Light. Please, just tell me…who did you get this piercing for?" Serah refused to let up the pressure until she got a satisfactory answer.

"There’s…someone," Lightning finally rasped out, and Serah smiled. She eased her finger off her sister’s skin and replaced it with a delicate thumb, running slow, soothing circles around the inflamed area.

"Tell me more about them. Let’s see if they meet my standards."

Lightning nodded slowly. “It’s…a woman.” Her honesty was rewarded with a second hand, this one caressing her from stomach to sternum, stopping just short of her breasts. “She’s…very kind to me, and I do everything I can to protect her.”

"Hmm, she sounds special," Serah remarked. "How old is she?"

Lightning hesitated, and Serah ceased her hands’ movement.

"How old is she, Light?"

"F-fifteen."

"Oh, so she’s younger than you? That’s surprising," Serah said, now moving her hands to toy with the piercing itself, using a single finger from each to play with each stud, wiggling them around a little. Lightning gave several more ear-pleasing sounds, including a few gasps and one tiny "ngh" sound that delighted Serah to no end. She resolved to hear more of that. But first, she needed to tease her sister a little more. "So, what’s her name?"

There was no response. Tearing her eyes away from her joyous new toy, Serah looked up at Lightning’s face. As expected, Lightning was looking anywhere but at her. “Light?” she asked, stilling her movements but keeping a finger firmly pressed against the upper bead. “What’s this mystery girl’s name?” She tried her best to sound genuinely curious, even though her sister’s responses to her current ministrations had already made it incredibly obvious.

"It’s…" Lightning struggled to come up with an acceptable response, knowing she couldn’t lie to her sister. "I can’t tell you," she finally said.

"And why not?" Serah asked pointedly, adding a bit of pressure to Lightning’s piercing, letting her know what the punishment would be for an unsatisfactory answer.

"Because…" A pause, broken only by Lightning’s labored breathing, the older girl still looking anywhere but at the younger. "You know her," she finally answered. Serah smiled. That was an acceptable answer, she decided.

"I know her, huh?" She released the faint pressure she’d been applying on the stud. Her sister sighed in apparent relief, but this interrogation wasn’t over just yet. There was one thing Serah had been dying to do since discovering the piercing, and she’d be damned if she didn’t get a chance to do it. So she leaned in close to her sister’s body, asked, "Is it my friend Tara?" and then slowly led her tongue up Lightning’s hip. The soldier’s entire body shivered in response.

"N-no," Lightning gasped out.

"Oh really? Then how about…Lebreau, that girl you met when you picked me up from class the other day?" Another slow lick, this time up the other hip.

"Not—not her," Lightning breathed.

"Hmm… In that case, could it be…" She paused dramatically, gliding her tongue across Lightning’s taut stomach in a circle. "…your sister?" And, so asking, Serah began to lick around the top bead, causing Lightning to groan. "Are you in love with your sister, Lightning?" she asked again, but evidently didn’t want a response as she dove her tongue into Lightning’s belly button to tease around the piercing there, rendering Lightning utterly incapable of speech.

But eventually Serah lifted her head from her sister’s navel and looked back up at her. There was no teasing edge to her voice when she asked this time. “Do you love me, Claire?”

And Lightning had to finally bring her eyes around to look at Serah, her little sister, gazing up at her with aquamarine eyes fully dilated and a small string of spit still linking her mouth with Lightning’s navel. “I…do,” she finally said, and instead of licking or teasing, Serah gave Lightning’s belly button a small, delicate kiss.

"How do you love me, Light?" she asked, peppering her stomach with more kisses before trailing upwards to her sternum. "Do you love me in a sisterly way?" Gracefully skipping over Lightning’s breasts (they were still covered by shirt and bra, and she was on a mission now anyway), Serah moved her attentions to Lightning’s neck. "Or do you love me…" She suckled at Lightning’s pulse point, lingering long enough to redden the skin but not enough to bruise, before rising to within an inch of her sister’s mouth. "…in a sexy way?" she finished in a whisper, gazing deeply into her sister’s teal eyes, dilated with just as much desire as hers surely were.

Lightning took an eternity to respond, or at least that’s how it felt to Serah. She knew exactly what Lightning’s feelings were, but whether Lightning could ever bring herself to accept those feelings was an entirely different story. So Serah memorized how this moment felt, situated above her sister on their living room couch, the taste of her skin lingering on Serah’s lips, their breaths intermingling as they held each other’s gaze. Finally, Lightning’s hands rose to Serah’s face. Would they push her away, or draw her closer?

"I love you…in every way, Serah. And I always will." As if to prove those words, Lightning pulled her into a passionate kiss, and Serah gently lowered heself onto Lightning’s body, letting their limbs intertwine.

When breath became a requirement, Serah pulled away, gasping. “Good girl,” she said with a smirk, to which Lightning chuckled. “And I love you in every way too. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

"As long as you keep reminding me."

"I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself." Serah kissed Lightning again, this time brushing her tongue against her sister’s teeth to ask for entry, which was immediately given. The two made out on the couch together for quite some time, until Lightning finally realized it was hours past midnight and Serah had school the next morning ("Why didn’t you tell me it was past thirteen!?" "My mouth was kinda busy, Sis.") which meant immediate bedtime.

Serah got scolded the next morning and didn’t get nearly enough sleep, but when Lightning sent her off with a kiss and an “I love you,” she realized it was totally worth it.


End file.
